No te apartes de mi lado
by Anna.K-chan
Summary: nuevo capitulo de esta historia...muchas novedades...y una entre Anna e Yoh que mas que juntarlos pareciera que los separara mas...ojala les guste...envien reviews contandome si les gusto...adios
1. Secretos de familia

**No te apartes de mi lado.**

1.-**Secretos de familia.**

_**Caminos diferentes se deben unir en poco tiempo...así lo afirmaron las estrellas...pero solo se puede enlazar para siempre gracias a su amor puro...amor que esta aun inmaduro en lo mas profundo de sus almas...amor, que debe superar una prueba...la única prueba para demostrar que pueden convertirse en uno...en uno para siempre...**_

Miles de estrellas se conjugaron en el firmamento...en una de las noches mas frías que Izumo podía recordar

Pero no mas fría ni mas triste de lo que se estaba planeando en esa casa al final del camino...esa inmensa casa que alguna vez albergo a miles de aspirantes a una de las artes mas misteriosas y fascinantes del mundo, el shamanismo, me refiero a...La casa Asakura.

Dentro del caserón llegaba a su fin una reunión secreta entre dos respetadas familias de shamanes. Los Asakura y los Kyouyama, que planeaban otra vez el futuro de sus descendientes.

Kino Asakura: entonces estamos todos de acuerdo.

Sra. Kyoyama: si, será lo mejor para todos.

Sr. Kyouyama: Así veremos si los chicos están preparados para el matrimonio.

Yomei Asakura: pero que pasa si no resulta el plan.

Mikihisa: si no resulta... simplemente esto se acaba.

Sr. Kyouyama: Hemos esperado lo suficiente para ver signos de que ellos estén enamorados, pero como no ha pasado nada... es hora de intervenir.

¿:como se atreven a inmiscuirse en esa relación.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros apareció en la puerta, estaba vestida de blanco, era hermosa, pero parecía agotada, enferma, muy pálida.

Mikihisa: Keiko? Que haces en pie, debes descansar, con tu enfermedad el medico fue explícito, nada de paseos.- se levanto y fue hacia ella.

Keiko: y tu? Como estas de acuerdo con esto.- se dirigió a su marido el cual estaba avergonzado.

Kino: hija, debes descansar.

Keiko: por que no me avisaron que habría una reunión, yo también soy parte de esta familia.

Yomei: por que tu salud es más importante que lo que estamos conversando, querida.

Keiko: están hablando de mi hijo, y no permitiré que le hagan daño.

Sr. Kyouyama: Keiko, te comprendemos pero esta vez debemos hacer algo, ya van a cumplir su mayoría de edad y deben casarse, les vamos a dar la oportunidad que se separen o se queden juntos.

Keiko: eso deben decidirlo ellos...ustedes no saben lo que sienten...- Keiko no podía respirar ,su corazón latía a mil, izo demasiado esfuerzo en llegar a la reunión.

Mikihisa: Keiko? Amor que te pasa!- Keiko se desmayo en sus brazos.

Sra. Kyouyama: Mikihisa llévala a su cuarto- se levantaron todos.

Kino: a tenido una recaída. TAMAOOO!- grito alarmada por el desmayo de su hija.

Tamao apareció rápidamente: Sí señora... señora Keiko! Que le paso- sus ojos pasaron de la abuela hasta la madre de Yoh.

Kino: no hay tiempo para respuestas, llama inmediatamente al doctor Hitawa- viendo que la muchacha estaba paralizada le grito de nuevo- rápido niña, rápido!

Tamao: ya...ya voy señora- y salió rumbo a la sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana se veía prometedora, luego de la terrible tormenta de anoche, el sol había salido más resplandeciente que nunca. Los pájaros cantaban, había un gran arcoiris que pasaba por la ventana de la pensión.

RING, RING ,RING! El despertador sonó a las 6:00 AM en punto. Yoh se levanto apurado, tenia que entrenar, hacer el desayuno y partir a su primer día de clases de su último año en la escuela.

Yoh: rayos! Se me va a ser tarde, Anna me va a matar si no hago todo lo que me mando ayer.

Se puso su camisa y su pantalón y partió a su entrenamiento matutino.

Corrió por casi todo Tokyo pero su corazón estaba en otro lado, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo malo había ocurrido. ¿Pero en donde?. Llego a casa cerca de las 7:00 AM subió las escaleras y se dirigió a ducharse. Luego de hacerlo se fue a su cuarto y mientras se cambiaba se vio en el espejo, estaba cambiado, se estaba pareciendo a su padre, su cabello estaba más largo -"tendré que cortarlo un poco"- penso, estaba mas musculoso, y mucho mas alto, se sentía extraño, hubiera preferido tener 14 años que 17, tenia mas responsabilidades y una que le cambiaría la vida. Debía casarse al cumplir la mayoría de edad y para eso faltaba muy poco. No tenia claro sus sentimientos... no tenia claro nada de nada. Apoyo su cabeza en el espejo, estaba cansado.

Yoh: uff! A seguir con la vida - tomo aire y salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha y con lo primero que se topan sus ojos son con los de su prometida que salía del baño solo con una toalla.

Yoh: bu...bu...buenos días - fue lo único que salió de su boca al verla casi desnuda.

Anna: buenos días, ya hiciste el desayuno? - dijo fríamente.

Yoh: no, pero ya iba a hacerlo –bajo a la cocina, Anna entro en su cuarto sin decir nada más.

Solo se demoro unos cuantos minutos... ya estaba acostumbrado a los quehaceres del hogar...a decir verdad, bastante aburrido de los quehaceres del hogar ¿por que Anna no podía ayudar? ¿Por que Anna, no era como debían ser las mujeres normales y ser ella quien hiciera el aseo y todo lo demás? ¿Por que...? (Titubeo) ¿por qué Anna no era una buena prometida? No es que supiera como exactamente debía ser una prometida... pero se hacia la idea de que no debían ser como Anna... y él ...él estaba cansado de su actitud... ya no aguantaba mas.

Anna bajo al sentir el olor a tostada y huevos calientes... ya estaba cambiada, era mas alta...como toda una Kyoyama que se distinguían por su esbeltez y su apariencia sofisticada...su cabello era largo y rubio, mucho mas brillante de lo que era normal, todo esto por sus baños con manzanilla que la hacia ver mas luminosa que cualquier otra chica normal, en realidad se destacaba por no parecer una chica normal... pero aun seguía siendo callada y solitaria... y parecía ser que la proximidad de su casamiento la habían hecho mas huraña que cariñosa con su prometido...pero que importaba eso...si total lo único que importaba era cumplir con todos sus propósitos y nada, nada mas.

Caminaron con total calma hacia la escuela... Manta como siempre los esperaba en la esquina... Yoh conversaba con él y Anna seguía sin parecer escuchar la animada conversación... todo, todo como siempre. Pero no era todo como de costumbre...había un sentimiento nuevo en su interior que no la dejaba en paz...¿pero que seria?.

-Anna?- dijo Yoh sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Anna: dime?- dijo tranquila

Yoh: estas bien? No has dicho nada desde el desayuno

Anna: no tengo nada que decir

Yoh: oh! entiendo –dijo bajando la cabeza, pero se sorprendió al no sentir pena por que Anna no lo contara lo que le pasaba...sino que sintió fastidio por siempre tener una respuesta amarga a todo lo que el le decía en su intento de parecer amable...pero ya estaba cansado de seguir siendo así con ella...tratar de que se sintieran a gusto juntos...ya no quería seguir así...nunca mas.

El día siguió lento, hora tras horas de clases...ninguna palabra entre ambos...solo su habitual mutua compañía. A la hora de volver a casa ,Yoh paro en seco cuando estaban a punto de pasar el portón de la escuela.

Anna: y a ti que te pasa?

Yoh: es que solo hasta aquí te acompañare

Anna: de que hablas?

Yoh: me inscribí en el club de atletismo- observo la cara de incredibilidad de Anna- es cierto...ya sabes es nuestro ultimo año y ...bueno ,pense disfrutarlo –se sintió un poco avergonzado por la expresión de neutralidad en el rostro de Anna- dime algo Anna...que te parece?

Anna: (suspiro) que que me parece? La verdad es que pienso que ya estas grande para decidir que quieres hacer con tu vida...ademas creo que el club te servira para entrenar...y asi yo descansare y no me tendre que preocupar mas de ti...supongo que me agrada la idea-Yoh levanto la ceja-asi que te dejo...te veo en casa supongo,entrena harto...adios...-se alejo caminando tranquilamente por la avenida rumbo a la pension.

Yoh: vaya...fue mas facil de lo que pense...y...QUE SE CREE AL DECIR QUE SOY UN ESTORBO!-era primera vez que subia el tono de voz- " asi yo descansare"-le izo burla a su prometida- como si no se la pasara vagando por la casa...como si ella hiciera todo...ja! es una fria calculadora!-depronto callo se dio cuenta de que no podia estar hablando asi y menos de Anna.Que apesar de todo era su prometida,respito Hondo y se marcho a la pista de atletismo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna camino a casa lentamente…no había ningún apuro…pues últimamente el solo hecho de caminar todos los días con Yoh la desesperaba, le recordaba a cada minuto que ya no habría forma de escapar y ser una mujer independiente que conociera el mundo…

O solo que conociera el amor verdadero…sabia que yoh no lo era por el simple hecho de que era una unión hecha por sus padres…Anna tenia que ver todos los días a las chicas de su clase con un novio que ellas mismas eligieron…eso nunca le pasaría a ella…nunca podría tener esa opción…elegir el amor.

Se sentó en la cocina…miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer la cena…

Anna: bien tendré que aplicar lo aprendido con la señora Kino…manos a la obra…

30 min. Más tarde ella misma se sorprendió de lo asquerosa que sabía su comida…realmente asquerosa…

Arroz quemado con pescado crudo casi hasta el punto de que el pez casi vuelve al agua…

Miro el reloj…ya casi daban las 7 de la tarde…en eso el teléfono sonó…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh corría por fin con tranquilidad…corría por primera vez con libertad…por que realmente él quería no por la tiranía de su futura esposa…comió con Manta en las gradas del campo de atletismo un rico almuerzo preparado por el chef 5 estrellas de la familia Oyamada…corrió un rato mas y luego se dirigió a casa, no tenia esperanzas de que estuviera lista la cena pero le daba lo mismo estaba feliz…

Camino por las calles de Fumbari con total tranquilidad, hasta que llego a la esquina de la casa…sintió que lo que ocurriría hoy…lo cambiaria realmente todo…

Entro con cierta desconfianza…por la ventana el sol se escondía con una intensidad de colores en las nubes que jamás había visto…pero eso en vez de emocionarlo como siempre…solo lo asusto mas.

Camino y grito-Anna! Estas por ahí?- al no obtener respuestas subió al segundo piso a buscarla…

¿: Amo…la señorita Anna lo espera en la sala…-Amidamaru, según noto Yoh, tenía más cara de muerto de lo que alguna vez tuvo en 600 años.

Yoh: (trato de sonreír) Amida…que ocurre…?

Amidamaru: por favor amo no se atrase más…

Yoh apresuro el paso hasta la salita al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y ahí la vio, sentada sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza entre sus manos y con tres bolsos junto a ella…

Yoh: Anita que ocurre…- se asusto al oírla sollozar- A…A…Anita vamos dime- se arrodillo junto a ella y la tomo de los hombros- por favor no me angusties mas…dime que pasa…alguien te izo daño que pasa dime…

Anna: Yoh yo…- yoh la vio muy pálida y con los ojos llorosos- hoy…hoy llamaron desde Izumo…y

Yoh: (la soltó…inmediatamente luego de estas palabras lo entendió todo) es…es mi madre verdad Anna? Verdad?

Anna: yoh yo no se que…-titubeo-

Yoh: ( la zamarreó) vamos Anna dime lo que le paso a mi madre…no te calles no seas tonta vamos dime de una maldita vez…

Amidamaru: ya basta amo suelte a doña Anna- dijo el fantasma alarmado al ver la cara de asustada de su ama…

Yoh la soltó dándose cuenta de su actitud y del miedo en el rostro de su prometida.

Yoh: por favor Anna dime si mi mamá esta bien

Anna: (trato de calmarse) ella…ella sufrió una neumonía muy fuerte y esta en cama en estado grave en…

Yoh: en que hospital?

Anna: en ninguno, solo esta en la mansión Asakura y esta…esta muy mal…

Yoh: (se levanto) como que esta en casa…no la llevaron a ningún hospital…si esta tan grave!

Anna: (se levanto lentamente) yo no se nada mas Yoh…me asuste mucho por el tono en que me informo Tamao y lo único en lo que me preocupe fue en hacer las maletas y esperarte…

Yoh: por que no me llamaste antes…apenas Tamao te contó…

Anna: (se acerco a él…quizás con el animo de tratar de calmarlo) Yoh perdóname en serio yo…yo no sabia como comunicarme contigo y solo…yo solo…(puso su mano en el hombro de Yoh)

Yoh: (con fuerza quito el brazo de Anna a un lado) como que no supiste! Siempre sabes como hallarme y esta vez no? Por que no enviaste a un fantasma…

Anna: yo… a mi no se me…

Yoh: clarooooo ahora no se te ocurrió, justo ahora en que mi madre esta realmente mal?…por que eres tan EGOISTA… Ah! POR QUE ERES TAN EGOISTA…- la miro…y al verla así tan disminuida frente a él quiso golpearla…gritarle todo lo que tenia guardado…solo para poder sentirse mas aliviado y quitar la pena que sentía por la noticia…-eres…eres tan mala…crees que todo gira entorno a ti…pero fíjate que no es así…AHORA NADA TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO!... mi madre te trato como una hija, izo todo lo posible para que te sintiera como en casa y tu…tu solo piensas en ti…por que eres una maldita…- quería deleitarse con lo que estabas a punto de decir…solo para hacer sufrir a Anna- una maldita… AMARGADA…FRIA…Y CALCULADORA MUJER!...NO SE COMO TE ELIGIERON A TI COMO MI FUTURA ESPOSA…NO ENTIENDOOOOO-al decir esto tomo aire y al terminar la miro…espero verla llorando a mares...pero lo que vio fue totalmente distinto a eso…vio la tristeza y luego la furia y el odio acumulado en cada músculo en el rostro de Anna…

Anna: (Yoh espero el golpe…pero lo que obtuvo fue muy distinto) eso es lo que crees Yoh?...pues estas muy equivocado…a la señora keiko la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre… por lo demás, tienes razón, debería haberte avisado, debería haber incluso enviado a Amidamaru…

Amidamaru: señorita Anna… (lo dijo con profunda pena)

Anna: Amidamaru se quedo conmigo por que me sentí muy mal por la noticia y él solo quería que no me pasara nada…

Yoh: hay más fantasmas aquí…-trato de buscar una excusa-

Anna: no tuve fuerzas para invocar a nadie…una vez mas lo siento…-luego de esto camino hacia la puerta-

Yoh: no me dirás nada por lo que dije sobre ti?- la miro con cierta pena por lo bruto que fue…-

Anna: (sin mirarlo) eso es lo que piensas Yoh… pero no te preocupes…no soy tan mala como crees… si no me quieres como esposa…eso…-lo miro con unos ojos que no reflejaban ningún sentimiento-

Eso puedo arreglarlo…- cerro la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana estaba fría…

A las afueras de la posada En un taxi esperaba…

Salieron temprano…

Debían pasar a la escuela antes de ir al tren y avisar sobre su partida…

Que por lo demás seria indefinida.

Anna, Yoh y Amidamaru partieron a Izumo…

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino…

Llegaron a la estación cerca de las nueve de la mañana…

Manta los esperaba en el anden desde hacia media hora…

Al verlo Yoh solo mostró una casi imperceptible sonrisa, Manta lo entendió…sabia de todo lo ocurrido desde la noche recién pasada.

Manta iba a despedirse cuando Anna paso a su lado sin emitir ningún sonido con un bolso en la mano y su maleta en la otra, no había dejado que Yoh la ayudara…

Subió al tren sin más…

Amidamaru izo una reverencia a Manta y siguió a Anna al tren…solo quedaba Yoh y él en esa larga y fría estación.

Manta: no quieres de verdad que te acompañe?

Yoh: en serio Manta, como te dije anoche…cualquier cosa te llamo.

Manta: tu madre se pondrá bien.

Yoh: eso es lo que mas quiero en el mundo.

Manta: Anna no te a dirigido la palabra aun?

Yoh: no, pero no importa…es mejor así…todo se arreglara allá.

Manta: estas seguro?

Yoh: mmmmmm no…- rieron por lo bajo-

Los dos se quedaron un minuto en silencio…hasta que el conductor izo el último llamado de partida.

Manta: nos vemos a la vuelta?

Yoh: de todas maneras…

Se dieron la mano…luego se abrazaron…

Amidamaru: vamos amo! –el fantasma se asomo por una ventana.

Yoh corrió a la puerta y se sentó al lado de Amidamaru…miro por la ventana… y así se despidió de Manta hasta quizás cuanto tiempo mas.

El tren comenzó a andar y se perdió entre las múltiples montañas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron cerca de la hora de almuerzo…

Yoh lo supo por sus ya múltiples sonidos estomacales y las caras de horror de los demás pasajeros del tren…

Anna ni le llamo la atención pues estaba absorta en su libro…así como en todo el camino…

No le hablo en todo el viaje…

Yoh estaba acostumbrado al poco trato con ella y a sus interminables silencios…

Pero este en definitiva fue el mas incomodo de toda su vida…

Le preocupo eso de "si no me quieres como esposa…eso puedo arreglarlo"…no sabia por que…pero así fue.

Y estaba lo de su madre…tenia miedo, y esperaba el apoyo de su prometida…se sentía mas solo que nunca…y que pasaría si su madre moría?

Esta pregunta rondo todo el camino…

Hasta que a lo lejos vio su casa y el corazón se le acongojo…

Bajaron del tren y comenzaron su viaje a pie a la mansión Asakura eran casi 2 a 3 kilómetros…

No solo de camino sino de soledad, silencio y miedo a lo que le esperaba…

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo…

Sabremos el estado de la señora Keiko

Conocerán a alguien que podría cambiar la vida de todos y en especial de Yoh y Anna.

Queridos amigos luego de tanto tiempo sin escribir un fic aquí llego con "No te apartes de mi lado"

Espero que les guste…

Ustedes saben como hacérmelo saber…

Solo envíen reviews…

Un gran abrazo a todos se despide solo por el momento

Anna.K-chan


	2. Sentimientos y el chico detras del árbol

**No te apartes de mi lado.**

2.- **Sentimientos y el chico detrás del árbol**

"**_Estamos descubriendo nuestras almas...estamos descubriendo nuestra verdad...estamos descubriendo quienes somos...y como esto nos afectara...tras ese árbol se separa nuestro destino...tras ese árbol se divide nuestro único camino...tras ese árbol que hace que jamas se vuelva a juntar..."_**

Caminaron en silencio por el sendero lleno de árboles hasta la mansión…

En Izumo el cielo seguía un poco nublado…

Anna caminaba con su equipaje sin decir nada…

Yoh iba a tres metros de distancia…

Amidamaru flotaba un metro mas atrás de su amo…no quería molestar…

Corría viento…Yoh miraba a Anna caminar, no sabia que pensar, si pedir disculpas por lo dicho…o…o dejar pasar esto, tenia que pensar bien, pues en verdad muchas cosas de las que dijo eran verdad…

Pero por otro lado esto era irrelevante comparado con el miedo que sentía de perder a su madre.

Anna paro en seco, Yoh casi choca con ella por andar sumergido en sus pensamientos…

Amidamaru traspaso a Yoh por también andar preocupado de sus amos…

Yoh tuvo un escalofrió…no es nada agradable que te traspase un fantasma.

Yoh: por que paraste?

Anna: mira…

Al levantar la vista se estremeció…una puerta inmensa se levantaba delante de ellos…

Por fin habían llegado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao los recibió…trato de parecer lo mas tranquila posible…

Tamao: como esta joven Yoh?

Yoh: (ni la miro) donde esta mi madre tamao?

Tamao: (miro a Anna) ella… este, mmmm joven su abuela lo espera en la sala…

Yoh: creo que te pregunte por mi madre Tamao no por mi abuela…-miro las escaleras

Tamao: (miro con miedo a Yoh y busco con la mirada a Anna) joven yo solo…

Anna: Tamao (la miro decidida) avísale a la señora Kino que ya llegamos y que si nos puede recibir

Yoh: (miro enojado a Anna) eso no es lo que quiero!

Tamao miro a Anna y después a Yoh no sabia a quien hacer caso…

Anna: que esperas Tamao ve!- mas que como una orden fue con la intención de que tamao saliera rápido de ahí antes de que Yoh perdiera los estribos y se pusiera a gritar…y Tamao entendió pues luego de que Anna dijera esto partió casi corriendo.

Anna se sentó en una de las tantas bancas de madera que parecían tener cientos de años…se sacaba los guantes cuando Yoh la enfrento…

Yoh: que te pasa quiero ver a mamá…- levantaba las manos como loco y mas lo desesperaba que Anna siguiera con los guantes y los doblara y se sacara el abrigo y ni lo mirara…hasta que …

Anna: (lo miro) ya terminaste de gritar…puedes dejar de hacer berrinches…-Yoh la miraba con la boca abierta- si tu abuela quiere vernos es por algo…así que ya basta de parecer un ogro…-se levanto- yo puedo aguantar tu horrible comportamiento por que soy tu prometida pero eso no significa que seas así con Tamao y con todos los demás…pero si sigues así…-lo apunto con el dedo- ni yo te voy a aguantar… y sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo Yoh Asakura…

Una tos los interrumpió

Tamao: dice la señora que ya pueden pasar…

Anna lo miro una ultima vez…se arreglo el vestido y partió con la cabeza en alto hasta la sala…Yoh suspiro sabia que Anna tenia razón trago saliva y camino tras Anna pero se detuvo delante de tamao…esta por un acto reflejo retrocedió un paso…

Yoh: lo siento- y con estas palabras entro a la sala.

Tamao suspiro cerro los ojos ya mas tranquila, cerro la puerta de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entró, Anna ya estaba sentada a un costado de la abuela Kino…

Las dos lo miraron…

Sra. Kino: siéntate por favor Yoh…

Yoh: abuela que esta pasando- se sentó-

Sra. Kino: déjame empezar por lo que corresponde que es el principio.

Yoh asintió…bajo la meza sus manos sudaban…y por mas que trataba de secarlas en su pantalones seguían sudando mas.

Sra. Kino: tu madre, sabes bien, siempre a sido inestable de salud…-yoh asintió con pena, Anna lo miro de reojo también la tenia- desde que el tiempo empeoro tu madre también…comenzó con un leve resfrió y así hasta la neumonía que sufrió ayer…

Yoh: (levanto en este punto su rostro) por que no la llevaron al hospital?

Sra. Kino: hijo no se pudo si la hubiéramos llevado tu madre no hubiera sobrevivido…estaba muy mal…

Anna: eso significa entonces que…-sonrió, Yoh la miro

Sra. Kino: si Anna ella esta un poco mejor…-Yoh también sonrió- pero eso no significa que pueda recaer… lo bueno es que a pesar del clima el doctor pudo llegar a tiempo y los presentes ayer pudimos mantenerla estable con nuestros poderes.

Yoh: abuela?

Sra. Kino: si?

Yoh: pu puedo ir a verla? –sus ojos brillaban lo que mas quería era abrazar a su madre.

Anna lo miro y luego a la abuela

La señora Kino solo asintió e Yoh partió corriendo…

Anna se levanto…

Sra. Kino: Anna estas bien querida?

Anna asintió y salio de la sala… solo alcanzo a ver a Yoh como un relámpago subir la escalera, cruzo los brazos y sonrió…

Tamao se acerco despacio…

Tamao: esta muy extraño el joven…es solo por su madre señorita?

Anna: (no la miro, su rostro se apago y negó con la cabeza…Tamao prefirió no preguntar mas) Tamao?

Tamao: si señorita…?

Anna: quiero un té! –esta vez la miro-

Tamao: (sonrió) se lo sirvo en seguida…se lo llevo a su cuarto?

Anna: no, sírvemelo en la cocina

Tamao: en la cocina señorita? –Tamao pensó que en toda su vida había visto a Anna Kyouyama en la cocina de esa casa- puedo preguntar porque…

Anna: mmmm –la miro profundamente…Tamao incluso llego a pensar que Anna le leería la mente pero esto no ocurrió solo Anna comento con cierto todo de nostalgia- solo que en estos momento…Tamao la miro como si un gran secreto le fuera sido revelado…-no quiero estar sola…-( Tamao asintió)

Tamao: entonces vamos señorita, no me demoro nada, en la cocina esta el fuego prendido así no tendrá mas frió…(comenzó a caminar casi emocionada, pues nunca había tenido una visita en su cocina y menos a una gran dama como ella consideraba a Anna…esta por su parte la siguió)…- señorita?

Anna: si?

Tamao: quiere pastel?

Anna: (sonrió) me leíste la mente…

Las dos sonrieron…y se perdieron tras el pasillo en dirección a la cocina…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió por tres pasillos del segundo y tercer piso antes de llegar a la habitación de su madre …paro en seco trago saliva se ordeno un poco el pelo y su camisa…tomo aire y toco la puerta tres veces…no hubo respuesta…de pronto abrieron…

¿: como estas hijo…

Yoh: Papá?...

Mikihisa: pasa… mamá se despertara en un rato…si quieres puedes sentarte a su lado…ven pasa…

Yoh: si…

La habitación era igual a como la recordaba de niño…amplia muy amplia totalmente distinta a todas la de la casa…mas que estilo japonés era estilo campestre norteamericana… sus paredes completamente de madera…un gran ventanal y un balcón que dejaba ver todas las hectáreas de los Asakura…

Dentro había una gran cama de cuatro pilares… pues la señora Keiko no dormía en un futon desde el nacimiento de sus dos hijos…había un gran armario, un hermoso tocador…

Al verlo recordó miles de cosas…verla peinándose frente el espejo mientras él le contaba molesto que el abuelo lo había hecho entrenar de mas…ella se levantaba y lo tomaba en brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza…luego la miro ahí estaba ella hermosa aun …en su enorme cama…acostada durmiendo con sus largos cabellos azabaches a sus costados libre como siempre…se veía tan tranquila pensó…que si no hubiera visto que su pecho se levantaba al respirar…cualquiera diría que estaba muerta…

Pero gracias a dios que no era así…estaba viva…viva…se dijo mil veces a si mismo que si ella viviera él no volvería a estar apartado de ella por tanto tiempo…

La amaba mas que a cualquier miembro de su familia…pues sabia que cualquier cosa que ocurriera desde siempre…ella estaría ahí para quitar su pena…para él, su madre era un ángel caído del cielo…siempre lo fue…siempre.

Tu madre se pondrá bien siempre lo hace…-interrumpió su padre…

Yoh: lo se…es que esta vez…esta vez creo que perdí por un minuto la esperanza…

Mikihisa: por que …acaso no están bien las cosas en la pensión?

Yoh: no, no están bien desde hace tiempo…

Mikihisa: por que…que sucede?

Yoh: mmmm no importa yo lo arreglare…no te preocupes…además no es el momento para hacerlo…hay que preocuparse por mamá…antes de cualquier cosa…

Mikihisa: estas seguro hijo…

Yoh: (sonrió con dificultad) claro papá…todo estará bien…

¿: Creí escuchar un "todo estará bien" desde una voz que amo con toda mi alma…es verdad mikihisa…? Nuestro pequeño esta aquí?...

Yoh: madre! Despertaste…- le tomo la mano…

Ella le sonreía desde su cama…yoh la ayudo a sentarse…

Yoh: como te sientes mamá…me tenias tan preocupado…porque no me llamaste?

Keiko: calma hijito, calma… estoy bien…no debiste venir…sabes que debes quedarte cuidando a tu prometida en casa…

Yoh: mamá debo contarte algo…

Mikihisa: los dejare solos…-se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de él…Yoh se sentó frente a su madre.

Keiko noto la pena en el rostro de Yoh…-que pasa querido…donde esta Anna? La dejaste sola en casa?...

Yoh: (sonrió con pena) ella esta aquí mamá…

Keiko: me alegro…no es tiempo de dejarla sola…

Yoh: a que te refieres madre?

Keiko: a nada pero cuéntame que ocurre?

Yoh: es que no nos entendemos- keiko se sobresalto…Yoh no lo noto.- ella están mala…tan fría…no puedo por mas que quiera…no puedo llegar a ella…por mas que trato ella simplemente me aleja…

Keiko: hijo yo se que ella …ella te ama…

Yoh: mamá si ella lo hiciera…no seria así conmigo…seria por lo menos un poquito mas cariñosa…no se que mas hacer…

Keiko: hijito…-se acerco a él- ten cuidado…piensa bien lo que harás…muy bien…por que si te apresuras en tomar una decisión…podría ser fatal…y arruinar todo tu futuro…

Yoh: que pasa mamita por que estas así…si no es para tanto…solo…

Keiko: no digas mas hijo solo piensa bien todo lo que harás…

En eso tocaron la puerta…

Keiko: adelante…

Tamao entro, traía una bandeja con la cena de keiko…

Tamao: permiso…

Keiko: gracias linda…déjalo sobre la mesita…

Anna: permiso…se puede…

Keiko: Annita querida pasa me alegra tanto verte…ven acércate

Yoh decidió dejarlas solas…no quería estar cerca de Anna…aun estaba molesto…y sus pensamientos todavía seguían confusos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino sin rumbo fijo por la mansión… no le temía a la oscuridad que delante de ella se levantaba…le gustaba mas así…oscura y con la luz de la luna reflejándose en los pasillos que daban en dirección al jardín central… el cielo por fin se había despejado… Vestía su yukata blanca y llevaba su cabello largo atado en una cola con una cinta naranja…

Se sentó en el piso cerca del pasto… tomo todo el aire que pudo abarcar…cerrando los ojos al hacerlo…al abrirlos se encontró con las estrellas plagando todo el firmamento… hace tiempo que extrañaba ese paisaje… y por fin se reencontraba con el…

Es una hermosa vista no te parece…dijo Yoh sobresaltándola…estaba sentado solo unos metros de ella…

Anna: que haces aquí-se levanto…-

Yoh: lo mismo que tu…descansar de todo lo que ha ocurrido…

Anna: no entiendo de que hablas?

Yoh: siéntate …-Anna titubeo pero termino sentándose al lado de él – dime…que vamos a hacer…

Anna: no lo se… tu estas muy raro no eres el mismo de siempre…no entiendo que te pasa?...

Yoh: lo que me pasa Anna es que me canse de que me trates como lo haces?...

Anna: y como te trato…-lo miro- dime…

Yoh: (rió sarcásticamente) como va a hacer Annita…mal…así me tratas como si fuera tu peón…peor que eso…como tu maldito esclavo…y eso no lo soy…

Anna: siempre te he tratado de la misma forma…por que ahora es así…tan cercano a nuestro matrimonio…

Yoh: por eso mismo…-se paro frente a ella- por que me voy a casar con alguien que solo me ve como el sirviente…no como el futuro esposo…desde niños me tratas como quieres…que yoh hace la comida…yoh ven aquí…ve allá…hace esto…has lo otro…y que es lo que quiere Yoh…que te importa verdad…-comenzó a levantar la voz…- por que eres así dime!

Anna: (se levanto…lo miro) mmmm sabes que soy así…y si no te gusta perfecto…Yoh…perfecto…-se giro dispuesta a irse…

Pero la mano de Yoh la agarro fuertemente…

Anna: suéltame…!

Él no lo hizo…en cambio la pego hacia si…con la otra mano enlazo la cintura de una petrificada Anna…esta lo miro asustada

Anna: que haces?

Yoh solo la miro y la beso…fuertemente…pareció un beso eterno…Yoh acaricio el rostro de Anna…con la otra mano, que afirmaba la cintura de la chica en un segundo comenzó a bajar …ella no se movía …Yoh comenzó a profundizar el beso…metió de apoco su lengua…Anna abrió sus ojos…pero luego le gusto…tanto que sus manos rodearon el cuello de su prometido… él la empujo suavemente hasta el piso…quedando sobre ella…el calor empezó a subir… Yoh metió una de sus manos entremedio de la yukata de Anna…acaricio sus piernas lentamente…ella respiraba con dificultad…no sabia que hacer solo seguía el juego… de un momento a otro la yukata de Anna estaba abierta e Yoh tapaba el cuerpo desnudo de su prometida con su propio cuerpo…Anna cerro sus ojos al momento en que Yoh comenzó a besar su cuello…su respiración se estaba acercando rápidamente a un gemido…Yoh acerco sus labios a la oreja de Anna y susurro…

- que te pareció Annita, no esta mal para un simple esclavo verdad?...-al decir esto una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro… se levanto…- que te pareció…vamos dime…-

- no podía creer lo que Yoh acababa de hacer…solo fue un horrible juego…y ella cayo en su trampa…-

Anna: (se tapo rápidamente) por que hiciste eso…

Yoh: que! Acaso yo no puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi prometida así como tú lo haces conmigo…

Anna: fue solo eso un juego para ti…

Yoh: vamos Anna, tómalo con humor así como yo siempre tengo que hacerlo luego de que tu me haces hacer todas tus estupidas cosas…además…me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…

Anna: que?...

Yoh: que no siento absolutamente nada al besarte…ni menos al tocarte…eres fría…realmente fría incluso para besar…

Una sonora cachetada retumbo por todo Izumo…Anna no se iba a quedar así luego de lo que él acababa de decir…

Yoh: que hiciste…!- se sobo la cara…

Anna: como te atreviste a decir eso….- estaba apunto de llorar pero no quería derrumbarse delante de él…

Por su parte Yoh la miro …

Yoh: tienes razón…no debemos seguir…nuestra relación es una farsa…hablare con mis padres en la mañana…-luego de decir esto partió a su cuarto dejando sola a Anna en medio del jardín…

Su vida parecía haberse terminado ahí…en medio del jardín Asakura, se arrodillo en el suelo y sin mas…comenzó a llorar…lloro amargamente…durante mucho rato…hasta que un sonido la asusto…miro para todos lados…pero no parecía haber nada…de pronto…lo vio…justo detrás de un árbol muy cerca de una muralla que conducía a un segundo jardín…unos ojos inmensos la miraban como una pantera cercando a su presa…Anna se refregó los ojos…miro bien pero ya no había nada…se levanto aun con temor …sabia que no estaba sola…y no tenia fuerzas para luchar con nada…retrocedió unos dos pasos…giro lentamente y al hacerlo lo vio…

Ahí parado delante de ella…un joven alto de unos 18 años la miraba con curiosidad…tenia el pelo corto castaño, y unos inmensos ojos verdes que parecían legendariamente sabios…

¿: estas bien?...-pregunto…

Anna: yo…

¿: (saco un pañuelo de su traje negro y se lo dio) toma…

Anna: (lo tomo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos…se sentía extraña…esos ojos no dejaban que se moviera) gra…gracias…

¿: no hay de que…-y sin mas, como por arte de magia desapareció…

Ella quedo ahí parada con una mano afirmando su yukata y la otra con el pañuelo…se seco los ojos miro a todos lados…y corrió a la casa…ya, sin mirar atrás…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entro al salón todos ya estaban sentados desayunando…

Anna: buenos días…- se sentó frete a Yoh…

Sra Kino: buenos días Anna…

Anna: Tamao?...-ella se acerco con la jarra de te y le sirvió…luego se coloco en su lugar detrás de su ama Kino….- por que no me despertaste…

Yoh: yo le pedí que no lo hiciera…

Anna lo miro sin ninguna expresión…

Sra Kino: Yoh me hablo de lo de anoche…

Anna: (dejo de verlo y miro a la abuela) le dijo todo?...-miro con sorpresa

Sra Kino: si, me dijo que los dos habían decidido maduramente que no podían seguir de prometidos…

Anna: y…usted que dice…

Sr Yomei: es una gran decisión que vamos a tomar…

Yoh: de que hablas si ya estamos bastante grandes para decidir nuestro futuro abuelo

Sr Yomei: a fin de cuentas nosotros somos los de la última palabra…nosotros arreglamos el compromiso y nosotros decidimos al final…

Anna: y que decidieron?

Sra Kino: pueden separarse…-Yoh sonrió-pero hay que parar por ciertas etapas antes de hacerlo

Yoh y Anna: cuales!

Sra Kino: primero les dejaremos tres días para que lo piensen bien…

Yoh: pero…

Sr Yomei: escucha a tu abuela mal educado

Sra Kino: después si deciden separarse deberan mostrar ante las familias buenos argumentos para terminar la relacion,y al final decidiremos…

Anna: mis padres tendran que venir?

Sr Yomei: asi es Anna…

Su rostro palidecio…sus padres vendrian y tendria que asumir que no fue buena como prometida…estaba asustada…que iba a hacer…

El desayuno termino…Yoh le parecio a Anna que estaba muy conforme el desgraciado…

Decidio ir a caminar…lo izo durante horas…llego cerca del rio y ahí se sento…

¿: ya estas mejor…

Anna: tu de nuevo…-se sobresalto luego de que el chico de la noche anterior se sentara de proonto junto a ella…- quien eres…

¿: eso importa…creo que mas importa la chica que tengo en frente…que si mas no recuerdo lloraba a mares bajo una noche extremadamente fria en su yukata en medio del jardin…

Anna: no en verdad no importa…ya estoy mejor…

¿: me alegro…

Una voz a lo lejos se escucho gritar…." Señorita ANNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Anna: es Tamao debo irme…

¿: esta bien…-ella se levanto, él también lo hizo- espero verte pronto…así me cuentas que paso te parece…

Por alguna razón a Ana le parecía simpático ese muchacho…solo asintió y corrió a la casa en busca de Tamao…al mirar hacia atrás el chico ya no estaba…

Anna: que ocurre Tamao…-le dijo al verla entrando a la casa…

Tamao: ya esta lista la cena…

Anna: esta bien…-dijo entre cansada y molesta por la interrupción…quería saber quien era ese muchacho que tanto la inquietaba…

Subio…se ducho y busco un vestido para esa noche…termino eligiendo uno azul corto que mostraba mas sus pronunciadas curvas…su pelo lo dejo caer y así sin mas bajo a cenar…

Tenia aun rabia por lo de anoche…camino lentamente por las escaleras…y al final de ellas lo vio…ese muchacho tan guapo estaba así mirándola vestido todo de negro con sus pantalones metidos dentro de una botas y su chaqueta del mismo color…parecía un guerrero del antiguo Japón…

¿: Como estas?...-le tomo la mano y la ayudo a bajar los últimos peldaños…

Anna: que haces aquí?

El señor Yomei entro de improviso…Ah!-dijo- veo que ya lo conociste Anna…

Anna: perdón…

Sr Yomei: el es Kito…uno de los últimos ninjas que existen…es nieto de un gran amigo mió que me pidió que lo entrenara…pero a decir verdad no lo necesita…jajajajajaja…vengan vamos a la mesa…- los dejo un momento solos..

Anna: así que Kito…

Kito: dimo Anna?

Anna: sabes mi nombre…?

Kito: por supuesto soy ninja…además el Sr Yomei lo dijo…

Anna: (se sonrojo) tienes razón…-caminaron hacia el comedor-

Continuara….

Aquí termina este capitulo….

Muchas cosas pasaron…

Pero para la próxima se esperan mas…

Tuve unas ideas muy entretenidas…

Aquí puse un poco de lemon

Pero en el próximo capitulo se vendrá mucho mucho mas….

Espero que les haya gustado…

Envíen reviews con mas ideas miren que las estoy tomando en cuenta…

Nos vemos pronto…

Se despide su fiel servidora

Anna.K-chan


End file.
